Slaughter on Wroona
IC Historical Information. This page is considered public knowledge for the March 1st 2007 - September 11 2009 timeline. It was broadcast during the 1st November 2007 - 6th June 2008. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era. Only staff can make these pages The University The soft image of a relaxing beach is shown on your holoviewer. Shortly, a voice is heard, "we would now... like to welcome you to a very special edition live from Seaport University on Wroona."The image, is replaced by the smiling face of a somewhat elderly Wroonian. He steps to the side, "This is the famed courtyard, one of the largest of it's kind and the main social hub of this wonderful old uni..." The camera crackles for a moment. Oh dear, it seems we are suffering some kind of atmospheric disturbance." Some leaves rustle behind the presenter. The man sighs, "oh dear, seems the wind is picking up a bit." Just as he says this, the wind picks up even more strongly, dried leaves whirling about. "Seems like we could be in for a bit of a tropical storm, they jump up on occassion..." The wind picks up even more, it actually beginning to be audible to viewers... The camera begins to track up, "Harry... Harry, it's just a bit of wind, come on, plenty of antiques to see..." The camera tracks upwards even higher, 3 unfocused dots appearing in the distance. The presenter begins to look up as well, "What are you looking at, Harry? It's just a whiff of cloud..." The camera moves from side to side, "They're 3 seperate points... and their getting closer..." The roaring increases, more details being etched out, 3 pinpricks of light on the underside of those dots. The camera man steps back, the dots looming larger and larger in his view.... They get larger still, the camera following them, tracking downwards... Ships... Prism in shape, the noise of the university drowned out in the roar of wind. The engines flare, retro burners activating, they're still moving incredibly quickly.... The cameraman backpedals quickly, showing masses of students looking up at the prisms, dumbstruck... The viewer image gets covered with static for a moment, the calls of the Presenter inaudible over the wind. A deafening bang, a blast, the cameraman is knocked to his feat, the camera knocked out of his hands, thumping to earth due to the shockwave of the ships impact. Footsteps are seen, the camera man manages to pick it up, he pans it around, showing details of the ships, 3 of them... Dark Grey in colour, almost black, pyramidal, dark... Centred in 3 newly formed craters of their impact, one just where the Presenter was standing. Deafening quiet, then the sudden hiss of depressurized air. From all 3 sides of the pods, ramps begin to fall. The camera shakes, terrified... The, a high pitched noise is heard, from each ship, a bubble expands around it, spreading out, passing through the awed students. They stare at the macabre scene, the ships having landed on people, friends, coworkers, brothers... The bubble passes them, not harming anyone... They just stand there, waiting... The blastwave reaches the camera, and it goes blank... filled with static... Then the screams begin... Before swiftly being silenced.... The Smugglers Sighting CommNet 0 Sully( quietly ): hey, boss, we're picking up a UFO on satellite scanners. CommNet 0 Falleen Male( surprisedly ): "what, Sully? CommNet 0 Sully( quietly ): they're... They're back.... CommNet 0 Falleen Male( surprisedly ): The ones that destroyed the university... What's their trajectory? CommNet 0 Bothan Male( awedly ): Here... They're... They're coming here. CommNet 0 Mon Calamari Male( scaredly ): We need to evacuate. CommNet 0 Mon Calamari Male( scaredly ): It's a trap! CommNet 0 Falleen Male( defiantly ): We're not going anywhere. Sully's kid sister was on a fieldtrip there. We're going to show those bastards what it's like to fight someone who can fight back. Right, Sully? CommNet 0 Sully( gravely ): Damn straight. CommNet 0 Wroonian Female( tenderly ): Don't worry, hun. We'll get them for what they did to Jeannie. CommNet 0 Sully( quietly ): yes love... yes, we will. Contact CommNet 0 Falleen Male( defiantly ): Right boys and girls, enough hanging around, we've only got a few minutes to impact, find your positions, get some ammo and wait round the pad, we'll show these bastards just what a bunch of smugglers can do! Sully, get their landing coordinates then come out and help. CommNet 0 Falleen Male: *A roaring can be heard over the com unit.* Wait for it... Wait for it... * A large heavy thump is heard, followed by 2 others.* Fire! CommNet 0 Bothan Male( awedly ): By the force... Look at them... How are we ever.... *The thought is interrupted by multiple small blasts* CommNet 0 Falleen Male( firmly ): Get down! CommNet 0 Wroonian Female( gaspingly ): Bra'sk, No! CommNet 0 Falleen Male( cursingly ): Damn it! Everyone fall back to the barracks, move, move now! Keep firing, go, go, go! *The sounds of gunfire and thumping feet is heard, the patter of rapid fire shots constant throughout the fight.* CommNet 0 Falleen Male( clearly ): Sharron, you and Sully get back to the ops room, call for help... Anyone... Everyone. The rest of the group, along with Embak and I will hold them off. CommNet 0 Mon Calamari Male( scaredly ): We're hardly even denting them. We don't have enough firepower! *The voices of the two seem to fade, the comlink shutting off with a mighty explosion.* Last Chance Broadcasting Network Wroona: A grainy, static filled screen lights up, showing a dimly lit room. The sound comes online, blasts, laser fire, explosions echo down a distant corridor. A soft voice is heard. "Sully, Sully, I think it's working..." A female Wroonian walks into view, staring at the screen, a male one follows, dressed in a ragged flak jacket, laser rifle slung over his shoulder, "You're a genius, Sharr." He turns to the terminal, "hello, hello, is anyone receiving, anyone at all... Hello?" The male scowls at the monitor, "damn it, I can't tell whether it's working..." Meanwhile, judging by the noise in the background, the fighting intensifies.... Broadcasting Network Wroona: An explosion rocks the screen, a terrified voice is heard in the distance, "retreat, retreat, fall back, fall back!" A gruffer one responds, "for once, I agree with you, Enbek...." In the reflection of another monitor, the bulbuous head of a Mon Calamari is seen running down a stretch of corridor, followed by a grim faced Falleen. Pausing, they both turn back intermittently, to fire back at an unseen foe... Broadcasting Network Wroona: The female Wroonian taps the males on the shoulder, "love, look..." They both turn to watch. A straight line of rapid fire pulses walk back and forth from off camera, the splitting of bone heard as they catch the Mon Calamari. The Falleen looks back, eyes wide in alarm, he turns, trying to pull the Calamari along... And then, a half dozen shots arc into his back. Broadcasting Network Wroona: Then, just before the assailants stride into view, a green bubble seems to expand down the corridor, and the camera shorts out. The woman squeals. "The Captain!" She turns, hugging Sully tight, "Sully... You need to get that comm system working... I'll cover you, we're the only ones left.... "But... But..." The woman shakes her head, "You're the technician, I'll be fine... You married a former Republican soldier, you knew a fight might happen one day. Just hurry!" She jogs off, standing behind the door frame at the other end of the room.) Broadcasting Network Wroona: The man continues to fiddle with the controls, the picture becoming clearer and clearer, "this is Sully, of the Clandestine Smugglers... We're under attack... We need help, someone, anyone... please... There's only two of us left..." The screen rocks with the vibration nearby explosion. Broadcasting Network Wroona: Sharrons voice interrupts, "They're coming!" The sharp crack of her rifle is heard, before she ducks back behind the frame, round rapid firing pellets of energy stitch across the room, where she was moments before. "Frag it, I can't take them all on!" She turns back, firing repeatedly, Sully shouting at the monitor. "Anyone, please.... please help us!" He turns, picking up his rifle from the floor, he moves to join her, taking a step and... Final Breaths Broadcasting Network Wroona: Before he gets any further... A resounding boom is heard... Something shoots down the corridor, it impacts the frame of the door, and... explodes, throwing Sharron bodily backwards, crashing her frail body against the screen, it sparks, her limp body against it. Sully moves back, his body out of focus, against the terminal... Broadcasting Network Wroona: He holds her, whispering "Sharron... no... Don't leave me..." The intact portions of the screen just manages to make out her head moving, her weak voice replying.... "I love you..." Sully stands up, turning away, his back to the screen... His arm raises, he draws his arm across his face, "First Jeannie... Now Sharron..." He whispers, his hand moves to the desk which the terminal sits upon, it opens a drawer, a grey, circular object is brought out, a red light flashing on it. Thumps of booted feet are heard nearby.... A deep, bass rumbling is heard, the green bubble travels down the corridor, entering the room... The transmitter station goes black. CommNet 0 Sully( serenely ): Right you bastards... Time to die... A click, then a high pitched beeping, the whine increases... The sound of multiple blaster shots hitting flesh... A tremendous bang, and then.... nothing* Category:Events